


Congratulations

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Leo Gets Married [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Babies, FC Barcelona, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Messi's wedding, Real Madrid CF, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: “Hey,” Leo says, holding the phone up to his ear, trying not to get in the way of his stylist. “Congratulations.” He hears a laugh on the other end and his smile grows as he stares at his reflection. “You didn’t write this was the reason for refusing on your RSVP.”





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yulin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/gifts).



> Lionel Messi and Antonela Roccuzzo were married on June 30, 2017. Cristiano Ronaldo announced he had become the father of twins on June 28, 2017.
> 
> Congrats to everyone :)

Leo almost misses the call.

It’s not really his fault. He doesn’t have his phone on him. It had been taken away by one of the numerous wedding assistants because *apparently* he’d been too distracted to pay attention to all of the last minute details. Leo’s not sure why he really needs to be approving these things when everybody knows that Antonela is in charge of all the important decisions. (They learned that the hard way the first time Leo started inching towards what were apparently hideously ugly tablecloths. They hadn’t looked hideously ugly to Leo, but by the looks on the faces of all of the wedding planners, Leo had chosen incredibly, incredibly wrong.)

Of course, then as he’s sitting there in the salon, relaxing in his cushioned chair and watching the stylist trim his hair to perfection, one of the frazzled attendants approaches him hesitantly.

Leo raises his eyebrows, looking at the man in the mirror, wondering what they need him for now. But then his phone is handed back over without a word. Leo pulls his arm out from underneath the smock covering his clothes and takes it, looking down at the vibrating phone to see a name flashing across the screen: Cristiano Ronaldo.

Leo stares at it and smiles. “Thanks,” he says to the hovering assistant. Then he answers the call. 

“Hey,” Leo says, holding the phone up to his ear, trying not to get in the way of his stylist. “Congratulations.” He hears a laugh on the other end and his smile grows as he stares at his reflection. “You didn’t write this was the reason for refusing on your RSVP.”

Cristiano’s soft laugh continues. “I know, I know,” he says. “The timing, I just wasn’t sure. I was too hopeful back then, with everything in the works… And now it’s all come together. I’m still in shock, I think. They’re beautiful, utterly beautiful. I’m so in love. It’s making me think back to when Junior was this small. I can’t believe how quickly I’ve fallen for them…”

Leo shifts his phone to the other hand so his stylist can cut around his ear. “It doesn’t take long, does it?” he asks, flicking his eyes across the room to where a frowning Thiago is getting a trim. “God, time flies, though. Treasure every second when they’re this little.”

Cristiano hums in agreement. “I will,” he promises, voice trailing off as if he’s walking slowly somewhere else. “But that’s not why I called,” he says then in admonishment. “You distracted me. I meant to congratulate you and Antonela. I know how long you’ve both waited for this. I wish nothing but happiness for the two of you. You deserve it, Leo. You truly do.”

Leo’s face feels hot all of a sudden and he doesn’t have to look in the mirror to see that he’s blushing. “Thank you, Cristiano. I appreciate that.” 

Cristiano laughs again. “It’s got to be almost time, right?” he asks. “I didn’t mean to actually leave this call so late, but things are a bit hectic around here right—,” he says, abruptly cutting off as wailing is heard in the background. “Oops, tempted fate there, didn’t I?” he mutters.

Leo grins. “Go, go,” he says. “I remember that sound.” He scratches his jaw, thinking about Cristiano having to deal with two babies at once. “Good luck, eh?”

“I’d say same to you, Leo, except we both know you don’t need it,” Cristiano says. “But enjoy your night. We’ll catch up soon. Either here or in Miami, okay?” The wailing in the background increases and Cristiano curses. “Alright, really gotta go now,” he says quickly. “Goodnight!”

“Goodnight,” Leo answers, even though the phone is dead, slipping it into his pocket before the attendant can take it back. He smiles at himself in the mirror as the stylist pulls off the smock.

He’s ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about a drabble series about different people in relation to Leo's wedding :)


End file.
